


fate/路人秦始皇h/小腹淫纹轮奸

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, 淫纹, 轮奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/路人秦始皇h/小腹淫纹轮奸

　　-路人轮奸警告  
　　-小腹淫纹警告  
　　-无性别只能后方高潮警告

　　……热。  
　　有人托着他的肩膀，声音尖利可怕：“从‘过去应当消失的历史’中带出来的人物！是魔术世界尚且……”  
　　听不清了。他无力地喘息着，身体深处在尖叫着预警，让他逃开什么。可与之相对的他甚至无法活动哪怕一个指节，胳膊被紧紧缚在身后，他勉强知道自己跪坐着，脖子上有什么东西被人扯着而不得不仰头，乍一看特别像蛾子翅膀的玄鸟羽翼也被绑着，没有一丝力量能够调用。扯着他的那个人还在说话：“起拍价……”  
　　思维一点点从混沌中聚集起来，他睁开眼，周围是一片晃动的光。和他熟悉的世界完全不同，说成一个鬼知道具体什么时候的未来更靠谱一点。还好伏在他身上的人没有进行身体改造，还是他熟悉的人类模样，只可惜一双眼一只满是欲望一只满是猥琐，在大秦这样是要被抄家的。  
　　始皇帝没有意识到在对方眼里自己就是被束缚着的鸟儿终于睁开眼，红色眼睛眼角上翘，妖精似的诱惑着已经在心里把他xxoo的男人。另一个男人在他耳朵里放了个什么翻译器之类的东西，然后他的声音形成了有意义的句子，在天花板的灯光里晃来晃去：“真是个漂亮家伙，干！这钱花得不亏！”  
　　“那是，我什么时候挑错过东西。”伏在他身上的人捏了捏他的乳头，笑嘻嘻地说，“喂，醒了吧？知道我们要做什么吗？”  
　　皇帝懒得理他。轮奸还这么多废话是要反派死于话多的。  
　　“真倔。”对方完全把高傲和愤怒混为一谈了，“这床上滚过的家伙可多了去了，都是错误历史里的王侯将相，你说当初那个什么迦勒底的傻逼干嘛消灭那么多历史，那些世界里的人都拉过来多——”  
　　“噗嗤。”听到对方对咕哒的侮辱，始皇帝几乎是漫不经心地下了决定。他懒洋洋地笑着，也不多说话，一副任君采撷的架势，甚至稍微正过身方便他乱动。左右光捏捏乳头也没什么大反应，他的躯体早已羽化，性别已经归零，就怕一会他们真不敢下口。  
　　可惜他对面这两个对他而言是遥远未来的孽畜直接给了他一巴掌，“倔个屁，我告诉你他们最后可都是哭着求我们放开他的——你以为你还是什么牛逼的人物啊，我告诉你在这你连奴隶都不——”  
　　“行了行了，”又有一个人劝他，“咱玩点刺激的，你不是买了那个……”  
　　始皇帝即使看到了他们拿出一支笔似的东西，也不知道那到底是个什么。那一巴掌打得很重，被限制了力量的他眼前有点模糊，不过没关系。他注视着那不怀好意的笔尖，而那支笔落到了他的小腹。  
　　他还穿着原本的衣服，极少的布料覆盖着下体，大概拍卖的人都觉得根本不用给他换更色情的，直接就把他这么甩了上来。笔尖吐出的是荧光粉色，逐渐画出一个完整的心形，整个场景看起来说不出的怪异，一群男人在另一个男人肚子上画爱心——然后笔尖回到了开始的地方，心形完成。  
　　——热。  
　　他猛地吐出一口气，小腹深处一股热浪直接卷到胸口，心跳声忽然在他耳边放大，手脚彻底软下来，束缚被解除了，但他根本无法逃开，身体快速泛红，每一寸肌肤都叫嚣着想要触碰什么，他本能地抬头看了一眼，然后眼睛被蒙住了，对方在他嘴里塞了口枷防止他咬舌，就像在马嘴里放进嚼铁一样充满了宣告主权和侮辱意味。手脚被按住拉开，衣服被彻底除去，暴露在空气中的肌肤因为寒冷打颤，却又在一只手滑过时喜悦地放松下来。欲望来得猝不及防、怪异而难以招架，从他羽化后他不知多久没感觉过这样的欲望，更糟糕的是他习惯的欲望器官已经完全消失了——所以他该怎么办？按住他的腰的手似乎在暗示什么，根本不容许他拒绝的侵犯意味——  
　　“哟，这丫是个什么玩意？我还想喂他喝他自己的精液来的。”  
　　“这么多人还愁灌不饱他？”嘻嘻的声音，“原来是个没种的，怎么，是不是活该被肏啊？”  
　　所谓愚蠢就是在面对强大和弱小时持有一样的态度，用狭隘的视野去评判整个世界，凡他们不理解的都是错的。明明处在这样一种状态中，皇帝脑子里还是天下大事宇宙真理，整个人超然物外，可惜按着他的人脑子里全是精液，“你猜他能不能自己湿？”  
　　“得了吧得了吧。这么好的玩意别一次就玩坏了。”另一只手抬起他的下巴，转了转口枷，任由唾液润湿手指，“想要不？想要就点点头。”  
　　欲望冲撞着身体，迟迟找不到发泄的渠道，汗水沾满了柔软的肌肤，再怎么不想承认，理智也在渐渐消失，小腹处的纹路火焰般烧灼着，他恍惚间觉得自己体内有什么东西需要被填满，狠狠地按着摩擦，需要什么东西完全侵犯进入，和他的身体嵌合到一起，不需要思考，只要像野兽般取乐就好，只要像雌兽迎接种子一样——他咬着口枷没有动，手指抓紧了床单，却没有任何感受，肌肤触碰到的一切都是汹涌欲望的源头，有人捏住他的乳头玩弄，酥麻的刺激一路攀上脊背，如果没有口枷他可能已经叫出声来，大脑混沌一片，抓不住平时的思考脉络，肩膀被谁碰到了，脖颈柔嫩的皮肤被羽毛似的东西上下扫动，不知道多少只手玩弄着他的身体，包括双脚、大腿和大腿间的肌肤，还留在身体上的后穴也被触碰着，有一只手带着黏滑的液体往里探，内壁被挤压得发抖，脑后有一个地方跟着颤抖起来，整个人像是浮在空中，舒服得无法思考，“来来来，金主先上！我靠，按紧了别让他动——”  
　　“紧张什么。”最开始伏在他身上的男人嗤笑一声，滚烫的东西直接刺入他身体内部，让他一瞬间有些晃神，那根巨大的东西毫不留情地在内部翻搅，内脏都像被压迫了个遍，与此同时有人拉起他的手让他为自己撸管，青筋跳动的东西烫着他的手，雄性发情的气息压在他脸上，不知是谁用阴茎蹭着他的脖子，留下湿黏的痕迹，“嗯、呃、”穴口拼命缩紧想要阻挡对方，却只能被更蛮横地破开，一只手狠狠按住他小腹的纹路，把致命的弱点向穴道一侧挤压，使得阴茎能狠狠撞击在它上面，一瞬间皇帝失去了反应，呼吸都几乎停滞，穴道从深处痉挛起来，他的口枷立刻被拿掉了，因为他在大口喘气，泪水被布条吸收留下一片深色，“啊、啊……”有人吻上他，舌头搅动着他的舌尖，在他嘴里放肆地吮吸，让他腰间软成一片，双腿被架起方便身后的人大力干进去，每次擦过敏感处又向更深处冲入，淫纹完全烧灼起来，不管是疼痛还是恶习都被曲解成愉悦，从每一根神经传递回来的都是让他大脑发白的欲望，手中的东西也不再恶心，麝香气变得令人迷醉，他扬起脖颈感受着长发在自己身上扫动，“唔唔、啊、哈啊……”  
　　“这么叫没意思。”在他脖子上蹭的人说，阴茎的炽热让他脖颈附近的肌肤烧灼起来，他甚至希望对方触碰更多，“来说几句话——‘我是小母狗’。”  
　　“……你是小母狗。”皇帝绝对是昏神了，否则绝不会这么弱智地挑衅对方。那人吸了一口气，然后掰过他的脸，狠狠把阴茎塞了进去。巨大的东西塞进喉咙让他本能地做出吞咽动作，也就使得对方的龟头被好好服侍了一番，“这还差不多，小母狗——”  
　　该感到恶心的，但是所有感官都已经被扭曲了，就连这样都感到小腹深处有什么温热的液体试图往外流，身体被干得只想沉沦，手软得不可思议，“嗯、嗯……”鼻音是完全的哭腔，被迫爽到哭泣，后穴在狠狠摩擦中到达高潮，他的脚趾都绷紧了，随即被人握着脚一根脚趾一根脚趾地舔过，“这会儿倒是听话了。”有人窃笑着咬住他的乳头，用牙尖来回刮蹭，他的脑子都快麻了，闭合的眼皮下眼睛因为连续的高潮向上翻，嘴里的阴茎射出精液，等他咽下去才撤走，随即是新的一根；身后的人也不知何时换了一个，周围充斥着男性的低笑和侮辱，在他身上来回抚弄的手指把他从脖颈到双腿间的皮肤都玩弄了个彻底，即使这样小腹的淫纹也在逼迫他继续产生欲望，身体无法停止，向着深渊一步步走过去，想要、想要更多……  
　　“给我……”终于有个坏心眼的人故意停在他身体里不动，被刺激得发浪的后穴根本无法容忍对方停止，肉体无法控制地动起来，扭动腰肢主动撞击那让他爽得欲仙欲死的腺体，“唔、啊啊……”世界好像都被破坏了，只有感受清晰得不像话，眼上的带子也被解开，皇帝含水的凤眸向下恳求地看过去，“痒……”  
　　好热、需要更多，身体内部需要被狠狠摩擦，一直处在高潮不想落下，用什么东西注满这具躯体就好了，沉浸在欲望中就好了……  
　　“呜……”他知道自己不对劲，可已经无法弄清哪里不对，身体被翻过来按住，后面的东西捅到极深处，乳尖被按在床上，随着身后人的动作前后摩擦，眼前已经分不出是什么颜色，“啊啊啊——”  
　　“舒服么？”  
　　不知道是谁问的，他点点头，头发被这个动作弄得更乱，羽翼无力地垂下，因为太过强烈的快感颤抖，有人抓着他的头发让他抬头，把新的阴茎捅进他嘴里，舌头被狠狠压制着，红眸被欲望占据，瞳孔都散开了，皇帝被欲望俘虏，跪在床上接受前后的入侵，身体内部不知道有多少男人的精液，新一轮的又射进来，仅仅是咽下精液都让他感到错乱的快乐，唾液滴落到床单上，与汗水和精液混在一起，汗湿的长发随着后背的起伏勾勒肩骨和腰肢的线条，他漂亮得像个妖精，欲望只是让他更显妖媚，完全没有任何地方不合适，有人舔着他的耳朵，吮吸他的耳垂，让他发出轻微的哭叫声，两腿被撞得麻木，臀瓣红成一片，身上也落满了精液，白色液体在他腰肢下沉而露出的腰窝中晃动，“啊……好、好棒……用力、呜……”  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　他终于被再次翻过来，后背靠着床，发出无力的呻吟：“舒服……往里一点、好舒服……”淫纹的荧光灼着他自己的眼睛，他像一只大号的娃娃被在床上征服，“嗯、嗯……”  
　　指甲陷进手掌，血与疼痛反而让快感变得更加疯狂，皇帝喘息着迎接了最后一次精液，但无法满足的欲望烧灼着他的身体，有人开始起哄，世界模模糊糊地在他眼前扭曲，“给我、痒……”破碎的恳求只能激发施虐欲，有人问他：“要不要老子的拳头？”  
　　“来来来，”有人躺到他身边，温热的肌肤贴着他，喜悦让他全身战栗，“自己动，来啊小贱货！”  
　　这样的侮辱对他而言根本没有意义。他撑起自己，精液从胸前滑落，沾满了肌肤，也同样从后穴涌出，使得他坐下的动作没有太大阻碍。他低声呻吟着用一只手按住自己小腹的纹路，使阴茎更猛地戳在敏感处，眼里的泪水大颗大颗落下，有人在捏他的肩胛骨，从后方抱住他揉捏胸肌，他的腿又开始发软，但仍尽力撑着自己上下，穴肉紧紧绞着阴茎索取欢愉，“嗯、嗯……”  
　　真的太累了。又被按着做了不知道几次，皇帝缩成一团，用翅膀包住了自己的身体。尽兴的男人们终于放开他，不知哪个留下来，拎着因为淫纹带来的欲望还在小声呻吟的他去浴室洗了洗，只听到水声和谁叮嘱“别把那个纹路洗掉了”，还有拖沓的脚步声。  
　　“真是够劲。”那人说着，把水抹在他胸口，“其实你可以舔掉的吧？是不是，狗崽子？”  
　　他没能说出下一句话，整个视野瞬间模糊，最后的视线里，他看到被血划了一道而不再连贯的淫纹，那荧光粉色像是在嘲讽他们。  
　　指甲划破的手掌，骑乘时按住小腹的手掌。  
　　水劈头盖脸地浇下，不知道多少人的精液混合着血迹，在浴室地面浸润开。皇帝放下刚才敲晕他的手，用花洒洗干净小腹那个还在烧灼的纹路，然后毫不犹豫地将水灌进地上男人的口鼻，就像之前他们灌进精液一样。  
　　他的眼睛还带着水意，但不影响那里面坦然的冰冷。  
　　他从尸体还在抽搐的男人身上扒下衣物，看向浴室门外，无声地喘了口气，开始慢慢恢复体力。  
　　把他的束缚解开是会遭殃的，皇帝这样平静地想，就像很久以前历史还没有分岔，他坐在楚国的王宫里看着中原大陆，如同看着囊中之物。  
　　翅膀从他身后张开，散出一片漂亮的弧光。


End file.
